Nothing but their own
by GwennielOfNargothrond
Summary: It is impossible for Celegorm to believe, but Aredhel is married. But he wants her back. And Eöl won't let her leave. And Aredhel stands in between.


_A/N: Contains besides angst, an uncanonical character death, an uncanonical pairing. Yes, because this is my attempt at a AU twist for a fanfic. At least the characters should be IC. Response is welcomed! ^^_

_Edit: This fic now has a follow-up called _Stone in the forest_, a story to be found on my profile. :) _

* * *

**Nothing but their own **

Nothing but his own, nothing but his own, nothing - but for the sake of his cousin.

She stood by the side of the Dark Elf, grey eyes observing in concern, her weight shifting from foot to foot, her body tense as she prepared herself for... What was she preparing herself for? To depart? Obviously, because she was Irissë, the most determined elleth Tyelkormo had ever known, the most strong-willed and the least afraid.

But now there was someone blocking their escape. The Dark Elf stood there, cloaked in a dark mantle, ominous shadows around him, as if they were a part of him rather than cast by the surrounding walls. He was staring at the two of them, his upper lip curled in a sneer, his coal black eyes partly concealed by his dark hair framing his hollow face. "You said you were a cousin?" he asked. Tyelkormo raised an eyebrow. "Not her father, not even her brother," the dark one continued.

"Eöl," Irissë said. "Please don't."

Eöl wound not heed her. "Stranger, if you are but a cousin, you have an even lesser right to take my wife away from me."

Tyelkormo clutched his fists. "Don't feed me lies, Sinda; she is not your wife, she is your prisoner, and I am to release her." He spat on the ground. "You talk of her being your wife, but never have I heard that an imprisoning would suffice as a wedding."

Eöl glanced at Irissë, and Tyelkormo felt angry at him even trying to reach to her. Nobody should touch Irissë. Tyelkormo stepped forward, prepared to protect her, but Eöl turned his eyes back to him. "I agree with you on that, Golodh," he said, "but surely even you and your kin will count bodily union as a marriage."

The sharp sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath and swung. Prepared for battle. Because no one, no one was allowed to speak of Irissë, the White Lady of the Noldor, in such a way.  
Eöl was hardly any less talented with his own weapon, a dark blade, glowing like burning coal, now pointing at Tyelkormo, just like the sword by Fëanáro was pointing back at him.

"Eöl!"

A voice, clear and yet sounding as if coming from very far away. Irissë had stepped forward, forward towards Tyelkormo, caught his left arm, and pleaded to him as well. "You too, Tyelkormo," she said, a stubbornness in her eyes. "You too should lower your sword." Tyelkormo looked down, down into her grey eyes, staring back into his own, equally grey. "Don't kill my husband."

Husband.

Really.

It was the truth. But he did not want to heed it.

His cousin had a husband. Was married. There was only one person in the whole of Arda whom Tyelkormo would have wished to be the husband of Irissë, Irissë fairer than a flower. And it was certainly not this Dark Elf.

"There you hear," Eöl said, no longer smiling, but facing the Noldo with a stern look. "I am her husband whether you will it or not. You should leave now, guest uninvited."  
But not without her. She may plead for this Sinda's life, but Tyelkormo had not come to Nan Elmoth only to leave empty handed. Irissë was needed among her own people, not in a dark forest in which the Sun never shines; not with a Dark Elf shrouded in shades, but with Tyelkormo back on the hills under starlight.

"Since Aredhel doesn't want to leave..." Eöl spoke again. "It is obvious that she is content in staying here and does not desire to return to you. I dare say you would do her a favour by leaving."

"Eöl, it is not quite like that, either," Irissë replied, returning to his side. "He is still my cousin and dear friend."

"If you claim to love her, I love her no less than you do," Tyelkormo said, his sword still facing the dark blade of Eöl.

"No less?" Eöl raised his eyebrow. "I see," he said at last. "The Noldor are no better than I thought."

The blades slammed into each other, their edges clinging from the force, shades of gold and smoke swirling as the swords fought for everything that stood at stake. From the cornet of his eye, Tyelkormo saw Irissë retreat as he and Eöl fought. But she did not go away, but stood nearby, eyes in fear as she stared at the duel. "Stop it!" she shouted, not wanting anyone to get hurt. But both Tyelkormo and Eöl were unable to stop - lowering their swords for just one second would mean defeat - not only humiliation but also death. Stepping around in a circle, swords clinging in a fast pace, anticipating the other's movements and fighting for the same thing. And meanwhile Irissë Aredhel stood in the periphery of the scene, trembling as the two people she cared for the most fought with the intent to kill each other. "Both of you! Stop it!" she screamed. And although he could hear it, Tyelkormo could not do anything. His sword clashed with Eöl's repeatedly, repeatedly urging his opponent to attempt beating the Noldo. But the Noldo had the upper hand.

"No, Eöl!"

A flare of blue, another of red as the swords slammed together, more intensely than before. Tyelkormo grinned: he was duelling for real now, not sparring with his brothers or other kinsmen. No Dark Elf would defeat him.

"Tyelkormo, don't!"

Fear? Anger? Disappointment? All he knew was that that had been a command. Tyelkormo swung his blade again, effectively blocking a hit that had almost reached to him. He plunged his own sword, ready to pay back, pay back for everything, darting to the other side of Eöl, coming from a direction he was not expecting. The Sinda noticed him, though, and avoided the blow. Shades of smoke and fire swirled around the duellists. Preparing to at last finish off his opponent, Tyelkormo saw in Eöl's eyes the same intent to kill that lied within his own heart. Nothing but their own, nothing but their own, nothing but for the sake of the one they protected. Nothing would stop them.

"I won't let you do it!"

A flash of white and red, as blood upon snow, as a velvet ribbon on paper, as roses against summer clouds - then a darkness sucking in the light, devouring both the snow and the roses as the time stands still. One fatal wound, a stain of blood spreading from where the swords had clashed. Grey eyes meeting grey as they dimmed, dimmed upon realizing what had happened. Impossible to comprehend, yet blatantly obvious, yet forcing into a denial as Irissë Aredhel Ar-Feiniel kneeling in the floor.

Tyelkormo stared at her as she looked back at him, eyes half-closed, hand clutching the wound, her shoulders shaking as she coughed up more blood onto her pearly white gown. Just as her head was about to hit the ground, two pairs of hands grabbed her shoulders. They laid her down gently, as if some rest would bring her back to her feet. She looked up at them, two rivals, both staring down at her, stunned by the scene, shocked by the view. Tyelkormo felt his heartbeat almost stop and Eöl looked even paler than usually. And for a while they did nothing but wait.

"I love you."

The statement received no reply, partly because there was nothing that could be said, partly because there was nothing that needed to be said. It was the truth.

Love.

Even after everything.

Then again, it had been there for a long time already.

She passed away in silence, passed away slain by the blow she took to fearlessly protect the ones she cared the most about.

Nothing for her own, nothing for her own, nothing but for the sake of the ones she loved.

And Tyelkormo and Eöl stood by her motionless body, silver glittering in a sunrise, both wondering whether they had been right after all.


End file.
